Supernatural: Halos
by Eriskay
Summary: Jo turns into an angel, Cas has feelings for Jo. Will Jo be able to handle the responsibilities of an angel? Will Cas and Jo become a thing? If so, what will their future be like?
1. Flashback

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Jo would have never died.**_

 _Flashback:_

 _Sam sprung awake, looking at the wall with his eyes wide open. Something funny was going on. Suddenly, out of no where Sam sees Jo; but that was impossible, Jo was dead long ago. This couldn't be her ghost. Sam rubbed his eyes and went to look at where he thought he saw Jo, but instead the wall was blankly standing there. It was just another hallucination, mourning her death from long ago. A female voice was heard, "Hello? Can you two hear me. Earth to you two idiots?" Sam froze. That's Jo's voice… No. Not possible, he thought. Jo walked over to the wall Sam was staring at. "Is that a yes, you can hear me? Or are you just checking out that wall, because, you know, walls are sexy, too." Jo said, chuckling in between talking. Sam nodded, unable to reply, still feeling as if this were just a hallucination. Sam had conveniently let Dean stay at his place for the night- Dean sprawled across the floor. "D-dean. Wake up…" Sam got off the bed cautiously, not sure if somehow this wasn't Jo- just a demon in disguise, and shook Dean. Dean immediately woke up and moaned. "What." Dean managed to say, before rolling over on the floor and clinging to his legs. "Jo... Dean open your eyes. I think that's Jo, she's over there…" Sam pointed to the wall he last saw her, only to see she was gone. "Sammy, there's nothing there. Go back to sleep- it's three in the morning. Who knows, we might meet up with Crowley tomorrow. You need your sle-." The female voice interrupted Dean, a very familiar voice to Dean. "Shut up and listen to Sam, he's right. I'm here. Behind you two idiots." They both turned around, seeing Jo. Dean's face went blank, then quickly changed to one of stress. "No. It's impossible, Jo can't return. She's been long gone- I know she visited us as a ghost- but she would be evil now… And you don't look anything like a ghost." Dean stared at the figure looking like Jo; in complete disbelief. "Dean, I'm not a ghost. Certainly not evil either, I managed to plead enough to become an angel." Jo said, rolling her eyes at Dean. "You mean like Cas?" Dean said, a bit of disbelief still in his voice. "Who's Cas?" Jo said, sitting on Sam's bed. "Castiel. I'd assume you met him if you're an angel…" Dean said, the amount of disbelief in his voice increasing drastically. Suddenly Cas appeared in the bedroom doorway, and he leaned on it. "Ahem. I hear you're conversating, and I apparently am included?" Cas said, grinning slightly. Dean walked over to Cas, arms crossed, "Yes. Cas, meet… "Jo", she was killed and returned tonight as an angel. Have you met her?" Dean said, exaggerating on the air quotes around Jo. Cas looked past Dean into the room, seeing both Sam and Jo. Cas's eyes lit up immediately. "No, no, I have not… Though, Dean, she is an angel I can guarantee that." Cas said, now mumbling so Jo and Sam cannot hear, "and a very, very beautiful one, too." Dean suddenly got angered. He finally has Jo back, and now Cas wants her. This was his chance to have her as his own, and he can't just let it slip by._

 _End of flashback_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow. In 45 minutes I get five views, a review and one favorite. Thank you! I will update mainly daily for now, to get the story started. Once I get into later chapters, I'll update weekly, or so. Once again, thank you!**

 **BTW: The story is told in third person point of view. I didn't really want to pick one character to be- though in chapters to come I might do Jo or Cas's POV. I'll tell you if I do. Sorry for rambling [:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Jo would have never died.**

(Chapter starts out outside on a side road, where barely any cars pass by)

Dean stared at Cas, who was talking to Jo. Dean was pretty sure they were both having one of their 'Who-Can-Hold-Their-Wings-Out-The-Longest' contests, since they both had their wings spread out in the air. Dean was sick of it, Cas always going straight to Jo, the only other person who Cas hung out with these days was Sam. Jo this, Jo that, it's all Dean ever heard from Cas. Jo one seemed to have an interest for Dean; but all of that has disappeared and been redirected towards Cas. Dean absolutely hated it- Jo was his, this was HIS chance to get HER back. It wasn't right, but he couldn't just barge in and ruin everything, the bit of friendship he has with both of them he wants to keep, and that means being loyal to them no matter what. Dean still blames himself for her death; even stronger these days. _If I never let her die, Cas wouldn't have her in his choking grip,_ Dean thought full of anger and frustration. Sam loved the idea of Jo and Cas being together as more than friends; they were both perfect for eachother. They do say opposites attract, don't they? Suddenly Cas jumped towards Jo; causing her to flinch, and her wings would return to her back. "Ahhh, I'm gonna get you for that! Castiel, how dare you! Dammit, one day I will get you- and you'll regret doing this!" Jo said, attempting not to laugh while yelling at him. Cas just shrugged, let his wings drop, then walked over to Dean. "You alright, there? You've been staring at that tree for at least fifteen minutes." Cas said, waving his hand in front of Dean's face. Dean replied in a low, dark tone "Yes." and walked off, leaving Cas standing there with his hand in the air, wondering what just happen. Sam cleared his throat and looked at Cas standing there blankly, and Dean walking away into the nearby forest. "Dean, stop. Why don't we all go to the diner. The four of us, just do me a favor and behave this time."

 _Flashback:_

 _(At the diner)_

 _Jo flirtingly talked to Cas, stirring her straw in her glass. Cas nodded, listening to every word she said while Dean tried to get Cas's attention. "Cas. Cas. CAS… CASTIEL! MY GOD LISTEN TO ME!" Dean yelled, flinging his chair back while standing up, and walked off to his car while Cas quickly appeared near him. "Dean, I apologize, what was it?" Cas said, trying to stop Dean from walking away from him. "Nothing, it apparently wasn't important. You go off with your little girlfriend there and enjoy yourself. Just note, I'm not paying the bill. I'm not letting Sammy pay either, so I will let you and Jo figure out who deserves to pay." Dean said, pushing Cas away and getting into his car._

 _End of flashback_

 **A/N: This scene is at the diner, and it isn't a flashback this time. Enjoy [:**

Dean sat next to Sam, and of course Jo and Cas sat together. They always did; wasn't much of a surprise. The waitress came and took their orders for drinks. All four of them ordered a Coke. "So, Cas, I like the jacket you're wearing today." Jo said, staring at Cas and grinning. Cas went to reply, but Dean quickly tried to change the subject. "Cas, when was the last time you saw Crowley?" Dean said in a stern, cold tone. Cas didn't catch on to the coldness of his words, and replied cheerfully, "Oh, I saw him just the other day, for someone who's evil, he isn't horrible. Now, I wouldn't go hanging out with him, but once in awhile I don't mind a little bumping in with him." Jo understood and took in the stern, cold tone Dean had used just moments ago. "Look, Dean. I get it you still like me. That doesn't mean I like you, okay? People change their preferences. Can you please stop being such a crappy friend to Cas? He didn't do anything to you." Jo said, partially infuriated. Dean stood up, and walked out of the diner, once again. This time was different- Cas didn't come to Dean, instead he drove home alone, completely frustrated.


End file.
